1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to method of encoding and reading confidential optical disc. More particularly the present invention relates to method of encoding optical disc by manipulating the file system and reading the produced optical disc with confidential protection of ID field, password and entries limitation mechanism.
2. Description of Prior-Art
In the field of disc encoding and decoding technology many methods has been developed. Most of encoded optical disc contains data that uses different standard file system can be viewed by general player/reader. There are also many encrypting methods that cooperate with encoding methods to protect the confidential data contained. In the current market, most data containing discs either holds public viewing data or confidential data. The two types of data could not be held by the same optical disc. Further, the outcome products of confidential data containing optical disc are mostly protected by encryption only and all player/reader could read the disc if correct password given. Furthermore, if the password is lost or deciphered there are no further mechanisms to protect the data within the disc. Nevertheless, many various encrypting processes are not easily understood or used by public. There is no easy and safe system yet on the market for general user to make their private disc. The safety measure should be higher and robust to password decipher.